Void (Kirby Star Allies)
Void, titled as Astral Birth, (Sometimes refered to Astral Birth Void) is a boss appearing in Kirby Star Allies. He is the final boss of The Ultimate Choice on the Soul Melter EX difficulty, replacing both Void Termina's fourth phase and Void Soul. Apperence Void is a spherical entity, similar to Void Termina's core and Void Soul. His body is now white and less reflective, with rainbow colored veins pulsing throughout it. His Dark Matter form now has a blood red eye, making Void appear similar to Zero. Trivia *Void's splash screen background resembles the Hyper Zone background seen in Boss Butch from Kirby's Dream Land 3. *Upon defeat, Void smiles instead of looking as if in pain and stars fly out of him instead of just light. This could mean that Void Termina is finally truly purified after being defeated for a third time. *In Void’s pause screen description image, Void has a face identical to that of Zero2’s “angel” face. **Void also makes the same face randomly during his battle. *Void has a unique battle theme when compared to his other two lookalikes. His theme starts off with the usual theme for the core form, being a metal remix of Green Greens and the Song of Supplication, but then it turns into a sad, somber, and partly 8-bit remix of the theme. **It is also the longest music track in the entirety of the Kirby series, lasting roughly about six minutes and twelve seconds before looping. **Additionally, the 8-bit rendition of Green Greens occurs roughly four minutes and 27 seconds after the new segment of the theme begins, possibly a reference to Kirby's Dream Land's initial release date. *Void does not turn Kirby's friends against him, unlike Void Termina's core and Void Soul. He also doesn't create miniature versions of himself that try to suck up Kirby and friends. **Despite this, he can still be damaged by Friend Hearts. *When Void performs attacks based on other final bosses, the background and his body change to match the bosses that his attacks are referencing; when using a mirror attack based on Dark Mind, Void gets bigger and turns slightly orange while the background turns red; when using his laser attacks, Void’s body, apart from his eye, glows a bright white while the background turns blue, possibly referencing Zero; when using a fireball attack based on Drawcia Soul, the background turns an orange-yellow, although his body turns black with his rainbow veins the same rather than matching the appearance of Drawcia Soul (or that of Soul of Sectonia, who also uses this move). *Void’s name is another synonym for zero, in which both mean a state of absolute nothingness. The leaders of the Dark Matter in Kirby's Dream Land 3 and Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards happen to be named Zero and Zero2. However, this does not necessarily mean that Void is another Zero himself, and could likely be attributed to just a coincidence or a reference. *Void is the only secret final boss since Kirby Super Star Ultra to not be a "Soul" boss. *Void is the only character in the Kirby series to usurp the title of true final boss from another character, namely Void Soul. This is due to the way Kirby Star Allies had content patched in after launch, something rarely done in the series. No other Kirby game has added bosses in updates. *Void Soul actually appers very simailer to Kirby: Nova Zoo's Orbitt boss. (the original Core, in which was used as it's soul form instead) Category:Dark Matter Category:RWBY Category:Sailor Moon Category:Glitter Force Category:Toei Animation Category:Hyperdimention Neptunia Category:Miraculous Ladybug Characters Category:Miraculous Ladybug